


Prove It

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [9]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa proves to Scott that she can ride well- at least in the bedroom.





	

“Scott Buttergood, I will push you off that hay bale,” Louisa threatened, rounding on the laughing man on the hay bale. 

“Damn, you really can’t ride well,” said Scott, climbing down before the irate woman could make good on her threat.

“Oh, I can ride something well, alright,” said Louisa, switching suddenly from angry to alluring. Scott would’ve found it frightening if it wasn’t so damn hot. “Come back to your bedroom and I’ll show you.”

Scott would’ve loved to have taken her up on that offer, but he was busy doing things all day. Junior was really riding his ass about fixing things, and one of the walls of the property did need fixing.

“I’ll be up soon,” said Scott. “Can you wait for me?”

“I’ll try,” said Louisa. Scott watched her disappear in the direction of the mansion, and then got to work on the wall. It was kind of hard to work with the thought of that woman up in his bedroom all alone doing gods knew what, but he considered it as a reward.

When he opened his bedroom door hours later, it was certainly worth the wait. Louisa was reclined on his bed, a book in her hands and not much on her body. She closed her book when he appeared and placed it on the bedside table.

“About time,” said Louisa. “What the hell took you so long?”

“I had to do some work,” said Scott.

“Since when have you ever done work when you could’ve been doing me?” asked Louisa. “I’ve been so lonely up here.”

“So you haven’t just been sitting pretty up here all day?” asked Scott. “Tell me you at least recorded it.”

“I was just about to record another,” said Louisa. That explained her outfit- a red and black corset, tiny black silk panties, and garters that connected to the bottom of her corset.

“Maybe I can change the story of that video,” said Scott.

“Nah, I was just waiting for you,” said Louisa. She got comfortable, then patted the bed. “Come on, I want to show you how well I can ride.”

“Alright then,” said Scott. He took his hat off, setting it on his chest of drawers, and then began to unbutton his shirt. Louisa watched him, slowly licking her lips. He knew that she could see the outline of his hard cock through his jeans. Deciding to indulge her after making her wait so long, and eager to get her mouth or some part of her around his cock, Scott discarded his shirt and quickly unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor too.

“Get over here,” said Louisa, her voice husky. Her eyes were dark with lust, and Scott could easily imagine just how wet she would be under her panties. Maybe even through her panties. Scott got on the bed and Louisa pounced on him with eager hands, pulling his cock out of his underwear and beginning to stroke it.

“Y’know, working instead of being with you was kind of torture,” said Scott, moving his fingers to her panties and finding the wet spot that he’d expected. The bed was also damp too, evidence of what she’d been doing while waiting. Fuck, he was looking forward to viewing those videos.

“Of course it was,” said Louisa. She let go of Scott’s cock to pull her panties down, and Scott had to decide whether to try fingering her first or just dive right in there with his cock. Louisa decided for him, pulling his underwear down further and straddling him. Despite her own eagerness, though, Louisa could still tease. She rubbed her pussy over his cock, biting her lip at the feeling, and then Scott made her moan by pulling her down onto him.

“Just as wet as I expected,” said Scott. “Sure you can ride well when it’s this slippery?”

“I’ll prove it to you,” said Louisa. She began to move her hips back and forth, moaning at the feeling, and gasped in delight when Scott squeezed her ass cheeks. Then he pulled her down deeper, and she moaned loudly and started to bounce. She could take physical cues very well, especially when it made her feel good too. She was so wet that sliding up and down his cock was very easy, even if it did create less friction.

“Fuck,” Scott grunted when she slid off him.

“I guess I’m a little too wet,” said Louisa. “Maybe you should help me ride.”

“Told you that you suck at riding,” said Scott. 

“Thought you liked it when I sucked,” said Louisa. She lowered herself back onto Scott’s cock and rolled her hips back and forth. “Lay down so I can really get into it.”

“Never said it was a bad thing,” said Scott. He gave her a kiss that took her breath away and then laid back, content to watch her bounce on him. Her face was flushed and her breasts bounced as she moved, but the corset kept her ideal figure. He wondered where she got it from, and then began to make a fuzzy connection. She was wetter than usual, even with masturbating for hours, and she did look very aroused even before he walked in, so…

Louisa slipped off him again, but this time she didn’t get back on immediately. She slid her pussy along his cock instead, coating his stomach with her juices. She really was wetter than usual, normally she didn’t drip this much. Scott saw her touch the corset just below her breasts but didn’t make the connection, instead blown away by her positioning herself so that she slid back onto his cock before sitting up and beginning to bounce again.

“That’s better,” said Louisa, and Scott agreed- there was more friction now, even if he did miss the slicker sounds of her wetter pussy. He could see her juices glistening on the corset and her breasts from when she’d dragged herself along him, and sat up to lick the juices from her soft flesh. She moaned loudly as he’d clearly brushed something important, and then arched her back and moaned again as he took her nipple into his mouth. He could taste her skin and her juices now, and as he pulled her closer to get at more of the taste, he felt her beginning to clench around him.

Scott decided to experiment, holding her around the waist and pulling her closer. She moaned louder when he did that, and he knew that it wasn’t just from him.

“You have a corset fetish?” asked Scott.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “Perfect fit, right?” Scott grinned and reached around to tighten the laces, not at all surprised that she came moaning his name when he did that.

“I kinda want to play with that kink now,” said Scott. “But you still have to prove yourself to me.”

“It can be my reward,” said Louisa, her eyes dark with lust. “You can dress me up like a western woman with a corset and big skirt and take me to balls, but then you might have to take me every few minutes so I don’t soak through my lacy undergarments.”

“Not a problem,” said Scott. He could feel himself getting closer just from her own arousal and from her suggestion, but he wanted her to finish him off by riding.

Louisa kept moving her hips, rotating them and moving them up and down and back and forth, until Scott grabbed her close again and she came around him to pull him over the edge.

“I guess you’re not so bad at riding after all,” said Scott, panting when he came down from his orgasm. It had been a long time coming. “At least, not in the bedroom.”

“You’re also not bad in the bedroom,” said Louisa. “At least you do a good job and finish what you started in here.”

“Got something good to work at here,” said Scott. “And my boss is better.”

“I’m your boss now, am I?” asked Louisa. She grinned mischeviously at him.

“Next time,” said Scott. “I’m done for now.”

“For homework, I want you to read up on my new fetish,” said Louisa. “There will of course be a test in a week. Be ready.” Scott tightened her laces again, making her shiver in delight.


End file.
